A little box of love
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso de la página en facebook Fanfics Fairy Tail. De amores jóvenes y tímidos a los misteriosos y sus reencuentros.
1. Anécdota de un amor joven

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Esta historia participa en el concurso de fanfics para San Valentín "Apoyo a los ships menores" para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail.**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **Espero les guste n_n**

Romeo Conbolt se caracterizaba por ser un joven tímido y reservado, alguien para quien el día de San Valentín era un día como cualquier otro. Nunca le había importado recibir un obsequio, así como tampoco el darlo; sin embargo, ese año las cosas parecían ser diferentes, y así eran, él estaba experimentando los síntomas del primer amor.

Una mezcla de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones como el calor de su cara al sonrojarse, el latir de su corazón acelerado y aquellas extrañas mariposas que se arremolinaban en su interior, lo confundían cada vez más. No entendía eso que le estaba pasando, mucho menos comprendía porque sus ojos la buscaban de manera tan insistente sin que ella tan siquiera lo notase y definitivamente, no entendía la razón de anhelar su presencia.

Lo que menos lograba entender sin embargo, era porque se encontraba frente aquella tienda mirando atentamente los diferentes artículos como collares, peluches, muñecas, tazas, entre otros, en busca de aquel que fuera perfecto para obsequiarle en aquella festividad particular, aquella que era tan esperada por muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail, San Valentín.

Suspiró profundamente. Miraba cada uno de los objetos con detenimiento, esperando encontrar uno que considerara lo suficientemente bueno, pero nada parecía agradarle.

 **(...)**

Por otro lado estaba ella, Wendy Marvell, una chica tímida y amable, a quien le gustaba regalarle chocolates a todos sus amigos en el día de San Valentín, por el simple hecho de hacerles saber que eran importantes para ella. Sin ninguna otra razón más que su amistad. Sin embargo, algo en ese año parecía estar cambiando.

Cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía torpe y distraída, provocando que las cosas se le cayeran de las manos, chocándose con alguien e incluso hasta rompiendo cosas a su alrededor.

Las mariposas en su estómago no dejaban de revolotear, su corazón parecía brincar de alegría cada vez que lo veía aunque fuera de lejos y varios suspiros se le escapaban cada vez que él le devolvía una mirada.

Sus amigos solían molestarla, diciéndole que se había enamorado pero, ¿acaso era eso cierto? Ella misma no lo sabía, la confusión la atacaba y su razón le advertía que de equivocarse, podría terminar lastimando a alguien.

Charle por su parte, intentaba convencerla de que le regalara chocolates para San Valentín, ella insistía en que era la mejor manera de decirle al chico lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue entonces cuando aceptó la misión más difícil de su joven vida: encerrarse en la cocina del gremio a hacer chocolates junto con las demás chicas.

Cocinar con las demás chicas había resultado más peligroso de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás. Al principio hubo una gran discusión respecto a quién utilizaría la cocina primero, después comenzaron las peleas, en donde se lanzaban los ingredientes violentamente las unas a las otras, provocando que la joven de cabellos azulados terminara con un ojo morado y saliera de la cocina dando vueltas como torbellino a causa de una guerra de empujones, estampándose contra la pared del salón.

Aquel definitivamente no había sido un buen día para Wendy, quien intentaba reponerse del mareo.

Por su propia salud física y mental, decidió hacer sus chocolates durante la noche, cuando todas las chicas hubieran terminado los suyos y tuviera la cocina para ella sola.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando pudo regresar a la cocina para hacer su regalo, pero no deseaba que este fuera igual al que le daba a todos sus amigos, quería que él se diera cuenta que era alguien especial para ella.

Tomó un molde en forma de corazón gigante y comenzó a preparar el chocolate para aquella persona de quien ahora sabía, se había enamorado. Una vez que las demás terminaron de cocinar, para ella no fue problema terminar los suyos. Así que una vez empacados, se retiró a dormir para prepararse para el día siguiente.

 **(…)**

El gran día por fin había llegado, creando un gran alboroto en el gremio; las chicas entregaban chocolates a sus amigos cercanos y a los chicos por los que sentían una atracción especial. Mientras que los chicos, obsequiaban diferentes objetos a su chica especial.

Romeo, esperaba a Wendy fuera del gremio, no quería hacer pasar a la chica por un momento incómodo al declarárle sus sentimientos frente a todo el gremio.

El nerviosismo y la expectativa eran grandes, así también como su indecisión. ¿Y si al final ella lo rechazaba?

Suspiró para deshacerse de aquellas ideas, sabía que podía hacerlo, o al menos tenía que hacer el intento. Había practicado una y otra vez lo que le diría, pero había olvidado cada palabra y ahora se encontraba completamente en blanco.

—B-buenos días —dijo una vez que la vio llegar, intentando llenarse de valor.

La muchacha no pudo contestar, se había quedado completamente sin habla, así que tan solo extendió la gran caja con el chocolate dentro, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del joven, quien no esperaba recibir un chocolate más grande al del año anterior, pero ese sí que tenía un gran tamaño.

Con la gran timidez que lo caracterizaba, extendió su regalo hacia ella con sus ojos cerrados y un evidente rubor.

Wendy lo recibió gustosa, por más que las cosas no hubieran salido como las había planeado, él le había dado un regalo a ella y eso significaba según la tradición, que ella era alguien especial para él.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos del chico alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo improvisado, el cual lentamente ella también devolvió.

—Muchas gracias, Wendy.

Ya no existía miedo entre ellos, las expectativas e inseguridades habían desaparecido finalmente con un solo gesto de afecto.

Y aún más inesperadamente, con un solo movimiento, sus cuerpos se apartaron lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieron en un inolvidable primer beso, lleno de esperanzas y sueños de un futuro juntos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Iseki.**


	2. Volver a encontrarte

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Esta historia participa en el concurso de fanfics para San Valentín "Apoyo a los ships menores" para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail.**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **Espero que les guste n_n**

No podía creer que se hubiera perdido de esa manera, aunque tampoco podían culparla. Esa era la primera vez que iba a una misión en nombre de Fairy Tail.

Tenía miedo; se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido. No conocía nadie a quien pedir ayuda y tampoco lograba encontrar a sus amigos.

Caminó por los alrededores del bosque, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera llevarla hacia ellos, pero todo parecía inútil. Todos parecían haber desaparecido del mapa, dejándola sola.

Las ramas de los árboles parecían filosas garras que rasguñaban su piel y las pocas hojas que habían en ellos, le daban al lugar un aspecto más espeluznante. El silencio reinante le causaba escalofríos y provocaba que Kinana brincara cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido en las cercanías.

Intentó respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, el temor no le estaba permitiendo pensar con claridad. Su respiración entrecortada y la angustia, le estaban generando unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, ella debía encontrar una solución a su problema, así que optó por mantener la calma lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, su calma no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó entre los árboles cercanos, acompañado de un ligero y casi inaudible quejido de dolor.

Temió que pudiera tratarse de alguno de sus amigos y que éste se encontrara herido, dado que aquella voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Por eso, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Allí, un joven de extrañas orejas puntiagudas y cabello rojo, se encontraba reponiéndose de lo que parecía haber sido un aterrizaje extremadamente forzoso después de un ataque. Tenía una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo y ligeros raspones en su cuerpo, mientras que él aún intentaba quitar algunos trozos de árboles de sus heridas.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, por alguna extraña razón aquel muchacho se le hacía familiar, aunque aún no podía verlo bien. Un impulso la hizo querer acercarse para ayudarle, pero a él no parecía agradarle demasiado la idea, ya que a cómo podía estaba intentando levantarse.

—No lo hagas, no te levantes —le pidió amablemente—. Te harás más daño.

El chico no la miró, y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino, aunque su andar fuera más lento y torpe debido a sus heridas.

Kinana lo siguió de cerca, no podía dejarlo así en un lugar tan inseguro. Al menos, quería encontrar algún sitio en donde poder sanar sus heridas.

No comprendía porqué era tan orgulloso. Lo miraba caminar delante suyo, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, avanzando con dificultad, pero sin aceptar su ayuda aún.

Lo miró caer al suelo agotado, permitiéndole así finalmente acercarse para verle mejor y de ese modo poder ayudarle a sentarse para que pudiese descansar.

Al verlo de cerca, su corazón latió con emoción desenfrenada, ¡al fin lo había reconocido! Ahora entendía porqué su voz se le había hecho tan familiar. Se trataba de aquel joven que una vez la había protegido del Consejo Mágico, fingiendo que no la conocía para que no la arrestaran junto a él.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por lo que había hecho, después de todo, gracias a él ahora tenía una gran familia en Fairy Tail y era realmente feliz. Aunque una parte de ella, siempre quiso volver a encontrarse con aquel joven misterioso llamado Eric.

—Iré a buscar algo de agua —le dijo la joven mirándole con una tierna sonrisa—. No te muevas de aquí, necesitamos curar esas heridas antes que se pongan peor.

Sin dejarlo contestar, corrió por el bosque esperando no perderse de nuevo para poder regresar junto a su amigo.

No sabía si habían pasado varios minutos o incluso horas, lo único que le importaba era llegar a algún sitio donde hubiera agua y no descansó hasta que finalmente la encontró.

Al regresar, lo halló recostado a un árbol, con su semblante tranquilo. Se acercó con sigilo, esperando no alarmarlo, debido a que él parecía estar a la defensiva.

—Traje un poco de agua para tus heridas —informó con voz tenue.

Mojó un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolso con un poco de agua, y lo pasó suavemente por las mejillas del muchacho, provocando que este le diera una mirada de reproche a causa del dolor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez que terminó de ayudarlo—. Con esto tus heridas estarán mejor. Tienes hambre, ¿no es así?

De su bolso sacó una pequeña caja de chocolates, una que nunca había logrado entregar. Siempre en San Valentín, regalaba chocolates a todos sus amigos pero había una caja —una caja extra— en la que ponía más empeño que en las demás y sin embargo, nunca lograba entregársela a su dueño y terminaba por comérselos.

Por supuesto, no eran esos. Se los había tenido que comer hace mucho para no tirarlos a la basura, pero siempre llevaba algún dulce o chocolates —como ese día— para no morir de hambre en caso de alguna eventualidad y usaba la caja, ya que le su decoración le gustaba mucho.

—Es para ti —le tendió la caja con una sonrisa tierna, esperando que él la recibiera—. Estaba esperando el momento de volverte a encontrar para poder dártela.

El joven miró la caja como si estuviese inspeccionándola con detenimiento.

—L-los preparé ayer —aclaró y se sintió tonta, pero conforme cuando lo vio tomar lentamente uno de los chocolates y llevarlo a su boca—. Siempre lo hago, aunque no pensé que realmente algún día fuera a poder entregarlos.

—No sé quién eres —respondió evadiendo la mirada de Kinana. Sin embargo, pese a sus palabras, ella pudo notar su pequeña y arrogante —aunque nostálgica— sonrisa, ella fue mejor y eso fue mejor que cualquier regalo de Día de Blanco que pudiese recibir. Entender que sí la recordaba. Y que aceptara sus chocolates, la hizo aún más feliz.

Podía no ser alguien comunicativo, pero saber que había logrado robarle una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo, era más que suficiente.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Iseki.**


End file.
